The life and times of Irina Spalko Volume 2
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: The second volume of Irina Spalko's biography. Will contain abuse and strong sexual content. Also probably not historically correct, I spend my time writing stories not researching history.
1. The Eleventh Year

The Eleventh Year

Irina was now ten. She had been visiting the Alexai every day before school. She didn't visit after school because she wasn't allowed to be late home. If her parents even found out that she was visiting him they would go mad. She had never met either of Alexai's parents. His Dad started fifteen minutes after she left to go to school. Although there was quite a large age gap between them (5 years to be exact), they were great friends and he was lovely company.

'Irina?' Alexai asked one day.

'Yes' Irina said.

'You know a lot about my family but I don't know a lot about yours' Alexai said.

'I don't really know that much about your family, you've told me odd things' She said.

'I know but you know the basics' Alexai said.

'Yes, where did that come from?' Irina asked.

'I don't know, I was just thinking about it' He said.

'Oh' She said.

'So, can you tell me about your family?' He asked.

'There's not really much to tell' She said.

'Oh come on, tell me something' He said.

'Well, most of my relatives live in kiev so I rarely see them' She said.

'What about your Mum and Dad?' He asked.

'They live here' She said.

'Well that's obvious but... what are they like?' He asked.

'Well my Mama and I used to be really close and I've never been close to my Daddy' She said.

'What happened?' He asked.

'I-I-I...' She trailed off.

'Would you rather not talk about it?' He asked. She nodded.

'If that's okay then yes' She said.

'It's fine' He said.

'Thank you for being so understanding' She said.

'Looks like it's time for you to go' He said.

'Oh yes, I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for my lunch!' She called, as she went outside and proceeded to walk to school. She was relieved to have got out of that conversation. Later on she walked home from school. As soon as she walked in the door Osaka and Aleksandr homed in on her.

'You're late!' Osaka yelled. They always accused her of being late even when she wasn't.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I was let out late' She stuttered, cowering away. Aleksandr slapped her hard. She yelped.

'Why? Were you being naughty? As usual!' Aleksandr yelled.

'N-no the lesson j-just went on a little bit longer' She uttered.

'You are lying!' Osaka yelled.

'I-I-I'm not' Irina pleaded.

'You must be punished! Witch!' Aleksandr screamed at her. He took off his belt and beat her with it for five minutes. With every strike she yelped as he hit wounds that had already started to heal. Then they shoved her into her room and left her there. She would cry for hours in her room. She remembered the kind and loving woman her mother used to be to her and all because she knew things, she was abused. The next day she went to visit Alexai before school as usual. This time he noticed cuts on her arms and legs. She had forgotten to wear the usual cardigan and tights to cover her cuts. Her mother hag given these to her, only to cover up the abuse.

'Irina? Has someone hurt you?' He asked.

'N-No' She stuttered.

'Then where have all of these cuts come from?' He asked.

'I-I-I... I fell over' She said.

'No you didn't, someone has hurt you! Who did this?' He asked.

'I-I can't tell you' She said.

'Yes you can!' He cried. Then he noticed the terror in her eyes and he realised that she was starting to cower away. He was frightening her.

'Irina I'm sorry, I-I don't like to see you like this. You never talk about your parents or mention them at all, you always change the subject. What's going on Irina? I won't tell anyone I swear!' Alexai said. She couldn't lie to him any longer. He put a hand gently on her shoulder.

'Just tell me what's going on Irina' He said softly. She nodded. She told him about the abuse.

'What? Why are they treating you like this?' He asked. He was shocked.

'I-I can't tell you' She said.

'Why not?' He asked.

'B-because you'll think I'm a freak' She said. She looked away.

'Irina? Irina, look at me, I will never, ever think you are a freak, come on' He said, softly placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it reassuringly. She explained what was going on.

'Irina that's horrible! We have to tell someone!' Alexai cried.

'You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!' She cried.

'Irina! You're going to end up dead if you're not careful!' He said.

'I'll be fine' She said.

'There are six years until you are old enough to get out of there, six years!' He said.

'Alexai please, don't tell anyone' She pleaded.

'Okay but if it gets any worse, I am, I'm not letting them hurt you' He said.

'Okay' She said. She was hoping and praying that he would not tell anyone, she hated to think of the consequences.


	2. The Twelfth Year

The Twelfth Year

Irina was now eleven. She and Alexai were still friends and he had kept his promise about not telling anyone anything. Alexai was giving Irina her lunch bag one morning when his father walked in early. Why was not made apparent.

'Who the hell is this?' He yelled, making Irina jump. He was obviously in a bad mood.

'This is Irina Dad' Alexai said.

'Has she paid for that lunch bag?' His father yelled.

'No, I give them to her for free, her parents don't give her any lunch' Alexai said.

'What? This is a shop! Not some scrounger shelter!' His father yelled. Terror filled Irina's eyes as he walked over to them.

'I know Dad but she's my best friend' Alexai said.

'I don't care! Don't give them to her anymore! And you!' He yelled, pointing at Irina.

'Why the hell have you accepted them? You have obviously taken my son for advantage! All you want from him is food!' His father yelled, getting up in her face. She was absolutely terrified.

'T-t-that's n-not true' She uttered. Suddenly he belted her hard across the face, splitting a cut in her cheek. Alexai had never heard anyone yelp so loudly. She looked up at him terrified.

'Dad! What the hell was that for?!' Alexai cried.

'Get out of here you ugly, worthless little scrounger!' His father screamed. She quickly got up and ran out of the shop. She started to cry.

'Dad! Now look what you've done! She's already scarred enough!' Alexai yelled.

'There's nothing wrong with her!' His father yelled.

'Her parents abuse her! She is beaten all the time, she is hardly ever fed! I used to see her in here every day with coins that she'd found on the street! She only had that to even get any food with and I felt sorry for her! All she wanted was some company and I was the one who offered to give her food, she insisted that I didn't give it to her! She even said that she didn't deserve it but I gave it to her anyway because she needed to feel like someone cared about her, that someone actually wanted to be around her!' Alexai cried. His father was stunned. He suddenly felt very guilty.

'How am I ever going to make it up to her?' He asked.

'Her parents are going on holiday next week, they are going to leave her alone but you could go to her house and tell them that we will let her stay for the week' Alexai said.

'Okay, I will talk to your mother' His father said. After a lot of persuasion Aleksandr and Osaka said yes. Irina was terrified. She thought that he was letting her stay at their house so that he could punish her. The next week arrived and she walked to Alexai's house with her belongings which wasn't much. She timidly knocked on the door. Alexai answered.

'Irina! I've missed you so much!' Alexai cried, hugging her.

'I've missed you too!' She smiled. He showed her to the guest bedroom.

'W-where do you want me to sleep?' She asked. He looked at her confused.

'In the bed' He said.

'Really? But this bed is so nice' She said.

'I know, that's why I want you to sleep in it' He said. She unpacked her things and then Alexai took her downstairs into the kitchen where his mother and father were.

'Hello Irina' Alexai's mother smiled.

'H-hello' She said, timidly. They sat down at the table as it was nearly dinnertime. Irina looked over at Alexai's mother cooking. She was fascinated. She sensed Irina looking at her so she looked over her shoulder.

'What?' She asked. Terror filled Irina's eyes.

'N-nothing, I-I'm sorry' She uttered, looking down again.

'No seriously, what were you looking at?' Alexai's mother asked. Irina started to get even more frightened. This was usually how being yelled at started.

'I-I-I w-was just watching you cook, I-I-I'm sorry' Irina uttered.

'Why? Don't you ever watch your own mother cook?' Alexai's mother asked. Then she realised how harsh it had come out. Irina started to shake.

'I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I-I-I was j-just interested in what you were doing' Irina uttered. Alexai's mother realised that she was scaring her. She turned back round again and Irina relaxed slightly. She served up dinner a minute later. Irina was surprised when a plate was put in front of her. Everyone started to eat.

'I-is this mine?' Irina uttered.

'Of course it is! Who else's would it be?' Alexai's mother said in a raised voice. Irina jumped and picked up a fork. She shakily ate her dinner and then Alexai took Irina for a tour of the house. It was quite a big house with a living room, a kitchen, a study, a library, an art studio, two bathrooms and three bedrooms.

'You can use the library, the study and the art studio whenever you want to, you can treat this like your home' Alexai said.

'Thank you' Irina smiled.

'I'll leave you to it then' Alexai smiled. Irina nodded. He walked off and Irina was left on her own. She decided to go into the library and have a look. She looked at all of the books on the shelves, running her finger across the wood. She found a book on art with a lot of nice pictures in it. She sat down at the small table that was in the room and opened it. She looked through the pages with fascination. She gasped at the pictures. She found them so beautiful. Alexai's mother walked past and stopped when she saw Irina in there. Irina didn't notice her walking up to her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She yelled. Irina jumped and looked up terrified.

'I-I-I'm sorry, I-I was told that I was allowed to come in here and look at the books' Irina uttered.

'Well you can't! How dare you take it upon yourself to just make yourself at home! This isn't your home!' Alexai's mother yelled. Irina quickly shut the book. She felt a harsh slap strike her. She yelped and looked up.

'I-I-I'm sorry' Irina cried.

'Go to the guest room now!' She yelled. Irina quickly got up and ran out. She ran to the guest room and sat on her bed. She started crying. She had been told to make herself at home but she didn't feel welcome at all. Alexai walked past and heard the weeping. He went in.

'Irina! What's wrong?' He asked. Irina told him what had happened.

'Oh my god, I'll go and talk to her' Alexai said. He went downstairs to his mother.

'Mum? What the hell were you thinking?' Alexai asked.

'Alexai! She has come into our house and just acted like it's hers! She is being rude, asking stupid questions and never talking to anybody! She was also staring at me when I was cooking! She's obviously a very judgemental little cow and needs to be taught how to act in other people's houses!' Alexai's mother shouted. Alexai shook his head.

'Okay, you really don't understand do you?' Alexai said.

'Understand what?' Alexai's mother asked.

'She's abused! She's scared and she's not allowed to do anything in her own house so she always asks to make sure she's doing the right thing! She even does it to me when she visits me at the shop. Her parents are always hurting her and calling her names and doing all sorts of horrible things to her! She was probably staring at you cooking because she doesn't get to watch at home and she's interested. She's told me before that she would like to learn about cooking and she used to like baking cakes when her mother actually liked her. I told her to treat this house like her own and she's just doing as she's told, she just wants to be loved and wanted and I wanted to give her a family for a week. She's just scared that she's going to do the wrong thing and get told off, that's why she asks all those questions. They may seem stupid to you but they aren't to her' Alexai said. Alexai's mother looked down.

'What have I done? She'll never forgive me. I slapped her and I've shouted at her, she's probably terrified' Alexai's mother said.

'Go and talk to her' Alexai said.

'But she's probably scared of me now' She said.

'Just be gentle and tell her you're not going to hurt her' Alexai said. She nodded and went into the cupboard.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'I'm getting some ointment for her cheek, it's probably got a nasty cut on it' She said. Then she went upstairs to see Irina. As soon as she went in terror filled Irina's eyes and she cowered away.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I told him, h-he asked and I didn't want to lie to him' Irina blurted. Alexai's mother advanced towards her.

'Shh, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you' She said softly. Irina loosened a bit but still seemed unsure. Her parents sometimes told her that just so they could hit her.

'I'm so, so sorry Irina, I thought you were just being rude and judgemental but I was wrong' Alexai's mother said.

'Oh, n-no I-I-' She was cut off.

'Shh, it's okay I know, I've got some ointment for that cut on your cheek, I'm sorry for hitting you' Alexai's mother smiled.

'Thank you' Irina said, smiling a little. Alexai's mother sat down next to her and gently started to put some ointment on her cut. She hissed in pain as she rubbed it in.

'Ooh, I'm sorry' Alexai's mother said.

'It's okay' Irina smiled.

'What a pretty smile! You're such a pretty girlie' Alexai's mother smiled. Irina looked surprised.

'Really? T-thank you' Irina smiled. Alexai's mother hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'You can treat this house like your own and treat us like your real family, you won't get told off for anything' Alexai's mother smiled.

'Thank you' Irina said.

'Alexai mentioned you would like to learn about cooking and by the looks of the the book you were looking at in the library, you like art too' Alexai's mother smiled.

'Ooh, yes I do, I have to spend all of my time either in my bedroom or doing chores so I don't ever have the chance to watch my mother cook and she wouldn't teach me anyway and I really like art at school when the teachers let me take part, I love looking at paintings' Irina smiled. She noticed a tear run down Alexai's mothers face. Terror filled Irina's eyes again.

'I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you' She uttered.

'You haven't upset me sweetheart, it's just, you're so beautiful and kind and loving and you deserve so much better that what you have. You don't deserve to be treated the way your parents treat you, you deserve a loving mother and father, you should be able to do what you love but you can't' Alexai's mother choked. Then she held Irina close.

'I will teach you how to cook and I'm not very good at art but I'm sure my husband will teach you in his art studio' She said.

'Really? Thank you! But I don't think your husband likes me' Irina said.

'What makes you think that?' Alexai's mother said. Irina told her about the other day.

'Oh, that's why he was making it up to you, he was the one who persuaded your parents to let you stay because he felt so bad' She said.

'Oh, okay then I'd really like him to teach me, if he doesn't mind' Irina said.

'Of course he won't mind, come on, you can help me make a cake for tomorrow' Alexai's mother smiled.

'Really? Oh thank you!' Irina cried. Then for one moment in her life, she felt a certain amount of happiness.


	3. The Thirteenth Year

The Thirteenth Year

Irina was now twelve. Alexai's father had told Irina's parents that he was giving her maths tutoring (a subject that she hated) just so she could go round after school and have art classes with him. Alexai's family enjoyed having her over there so she would go round every day to learn some cookery and art. She was often not allowed to join in with these subjects at school as the teachers hated her. As she was a 'witch' it was decided that she had no rights. She would go round for longer at the weekend. She enjoyed the break from Osaka and Aleksandr. Alexai's mother and father (Mena and Josef) were like her real parents.

'Hello Irina, I thought maybe you'd like to learn how to paint a human face' Josef smiled.

'Oh yes! I'd love to!' Irina smiled. This was the first time she was going to be using paint. They had just used pencils, pastels and chalks before. She was quite excited.

'You say that everytime' Josef smiled.

'Sorry' Irina said.

'No, no! I love to see that you're so enthusiastic!' Josef smiled. He started to pour some paint into some pots.

'I am' Irina smiled.

'It's so lovely to see a child of your age so interested in something that's not neccesarilly stereotypical and someone who wants to learn so badly. You don't come across it very often and now that I have I am very grateful' Josef said.

'I am grateful that you have been so nice as to give me lessons' Irina smiled. He smiled back at her.

'Now you remember last time I showed you how to draw the face and everything so can you show me?' Josef asked.

'Yes of course! On this canvas?' She asked.

'Yes please' Josef said. She started to draw. She was so good at it. She was a born artist. When she'd finished she turned around for approval.

'Very good! Now, I'll show you how to paint it' Josef said. He quickly drew a rough face on a canvas next to hers and went through how to paint it.

'Easy?' Josef asked.

'It looks easy but then, you make everything look easy' Irina smiled.

'Try it' Josef smiled. She picked up a brush and dipped it in some paint. She put the paint on the canvas as he had showed her. As she went to dip the brush in one time she knocked over a pot of paint, causing it to splash all over the floor. She gasped and looked up at Josef. Terror filled her eyes.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that, w-would you like me to leave?' Irina stuttered.

'Irina! It's okay, it's just a little paint, I can clean it up. You don't have to be so scared, you know I'll never hurt you again. I can't even bring myself to shout at you!' Josef said softly. She relaxed.

'I'm sorry, I thought you were going to be angry' Irina said.

'It was an accident' Josef smiled. He cleaned up the paint and then Irina carried on. When she'd finished she said:

'Done!'

'That's amazing for a first timer' Josef smiled.

'Thank you' Irina smiled. When she'd finished painting she went downstairs to do some cooking with Mena.

'Hello gorgeous, how would you like to learn how to make lasagne?' Mena asked, smiling.

'I'd love to thank you' Irina smiled. Mena showed her how to do it and she made a mini one of her own.

'My Mama and Daddy had this the other day' Irina said. Mena was surprised whenever Irina talked about her parents. She didn't often mention them.

'Did you have some?' Mena asked. Irina shook her head.

'No I didn't have any' Irina said.

'Don't you like it?' Mena asked, putting the lasagne's in the oven.

'I don't know if I like it or not yet, I've never tried it' Irina said.

'Were you not there when they had it?' Mena asked.

'No I was there, they had it for tea' Irina said.

'What did you have for tea?' Mena asked.

'Nothing' Irina said.

'Nothing? But why?' Mena asked.

'I asked if I could have a drink' Irina said. Mena was shocked.

'That's disgusting' Mena said, shaking her head.

'I know, I promised them it wouldn't happen again, I'll wait for them to bring me a drink next time' Irina said.

'No Irina, I'm talking about them, they shouldn't do that to you' Mena said, trying to remain calm.

'They feed me sometimes, when I'm good' Irina said.

'Why don't they feed you all the time then?' Mena asked.

'Because I'm naughty' Irina said.

'What do you do that's so naughty apart from ask for something that a normal person would ask for on a daily basis?' Mena asked.

'Sometimes I try to help Mama do the washing up, sometimes I'm late home from school, sometimes I ask Daddy what he's doing, sometimes I ask Mama if we can spend some time together like we used to, sometimes I come out of my room without permission, sometimes I ask if I can go outside and play-' Irina gave an endless list. Mena slammed a fist down on the table.

'How can they do that to you?' She cried. Irina jumped and backed away.

'I-I-I'm sorry' Irina uttered. Mena saw her terror.

'Irina sweetheart I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with your parents, you don't deserve to be treated like that. I tell you what, from now on, you can come round here for meals' Mena said.

'Really? B-but it will cost you more money to feed someone else' Irina said.

'No it won't and I wouldn't care if it did, come here' Mena smiled, holding out her arms.

'Thank you so much' Irina grinned, she walked into Mena's arms.

'Anytime sweetheart' Mena smiled, kissing the top of her head. Later on Irina's mini lasagne was ready.

'We'll let it cool a bit and then you can eat it' Mena smiled.

'Really? All of it?' Irina asked.

'Yes all of it if you want to' Mena smiled. She looked so delighted just over the fact that she was allowed to eat. When the lasagne had cooled down Mena gave Irina a knife and fork.

'You can eat it now sweetheart' Mena smiled. Irina gasped in delight. She smelt it.

'Mmmm, it smells so good' Irina smiled. She cut a piece off and put it in her mouth.

'Nice?' Mena asked. Irina nodded eagerly.

'Mmmmm, really nice' She smiled. Mena could tell that she hadn't eaten in a while, she wolfed it down. It hurt Mena to see such a beautiful, kind and enthusiastic girl being treated the way she was.


	4. The Fourteenth Year

The Fourteenth Year

Irina was now thirteen. She had been going to Alexai's house for meals and her parents had surprisingly not minded. Not for her sake of course but for the fact that they didn't have to buy food for her anymore. Not that they did originally. Alexai's family was on holiday so she couldn't go over for a few days. They had asked her parents if they could take her but her parents had adamently refused. In their mind she didn't deserve to go on holiday and have fun. Irina was sat in her room when Osaka came down the hallway. She stormed in and slapped Irina across the face. Irina yelped.

'What's with this Alexai then? Did you put them up to asking us to let you go on holiday? What makes you even think for one second you even deserve a holiday? You are stupid, ugly, worthless and useless. I wish I'd never had you, you stupid bitch' Osaka yelled at her, slapping her across the face with every sentence. She yelped each time. She looked up at her mother and looked into her eyes.

'I-I-I don't know' She uttered. This earned her an even harder slap.

'That's not good enough! No food! No coming out of your room! No talking to anybody! No christmas or birthday presents! Not that we were going to get you any anyway, and you have earnt yourself a beating every hour for a week!' Osaka yelled. She was so angry with her. She started to punch her anywhere she could get to. Irina screamed.

'Shut up! You deserve to be killed! If only I could kill you, you selfish evil cow!' Osaka yelled.

'Mama! Please! Please, you're really hurting me!' Irina cried, tears of pain running down her face. All of this just for wanting to go on holiday with her friends family.

'I don't care you stupid cow! I hate you, I always will hate you and so will your father!' Osaka yelled. She finished the beating and left the room. Irina was in agony. She hated to think of having another beating in an hour. She loved Osaka and Aleksandr so much, why did they hate her? She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. There was a knock on the door. She heard Osaka answer it.

'Hello Lena! What are you doing here?' Osaka asked. It was her sister, Irina's Aunt.

'I thought I'd pay a visit, do you mind if I stay for a while?' Lena asked.

'No of course not, you can sleep in Irina's room' Osaka said.

'Okay, talking of Irina, where is she?' Lena asked. Osaka shifted her weight and started to get a little worried.

'Well uh... she's in her room' She said. Before she could say anything else she was off down the corridor and into Irina's room.

'Hello my beautiful niece! How are you?' Lena asked, hugging Irina. She loved Irina to bits.

'Auntie Lena! I'm fine thank you, how are you?' Irina lied.

'I'm fine thanks, your rooms a bit bare isn't it' Lena said.

'Hmmm..., are you staying the night?' Irina asked.

'Yes, a few nights actually, your uncle's bringing up the whole "it's my house" thing, so I figured I'd get away for a while' Lena said.

'Oh, are you sleeping in here?' Irina asked.

'Yes, do you mind?' Lena asked.

'No not at all, I'll just sleep on the floor if you want' Irina said.

'No way! You can sleep in the bed with me, if you want to that is' Lena smiled.

'I'd love to, I thought you'd want the bed to yourself' Irina said.

'Irina, I hardly ever see you, I haven't had a proper cuddle since you were like this high' Lena said, signalling with her hands how high she thought Irina was when she last saw her. Irina was happy that she was sharing a bed with her Aunt. She loved her Aunt. She felt like she was the only person apart from Alexai's family that cared about her. She didn't know about the abuse so Irina instinctively covered it up.

'So, let's see your fashion sense' Lena said, getting up and opening the wardrobe. 'Woah, you don't have many clothes'.

'I don't really need many' Irina said.

'Whatever floats your boat' Lena said. That night Osaka gave Irina some long sleeved pyjamas to wear to bed so that she could cover up the bruises. She got into bed next to Lena. She turned out the light and wrapped her arms around her.

'Goodnight my beautiful niece' Lena whispered, kissing her forehead.

'Goodnight my beautiful Auntie' Irina whispered, snuggling in. She hadn't had a proper cuddle from a real relative since the abuse started. She fell asleep. Lena woke up in the middle of the night. She looked down at Irina sleeping. She was so beautiful. She stroked her hair gently. One of the sleeves on her pyjama top was partially pulled up, revealing some bruises. Lena curiously lifted the rest of the sleeve up and found more bruises. She quickly put it down again. Her sister couldn't honestly be abusing her only child! She's probably just fallen over. Lena shrugged and fell asleep again, forgetting about the whole thing. The next day Lena was up bright and early. She had a plan. She hated their house and wanted to brighten it up and seeing as they had no money she decided that she and a few friends were going to do it. She was going to send them to an art gallery for the day so she could get it all done. It wouldn't take long with the amount of friends she had. She was going to have is as a surprise.

'Come on out you go, have fun!' Lena said, ushering them out the door when they had gotten up. Osaka and Aleksandr weren't very happy about having to take Irina with them and nor was Irina.

'I hope you're fucking happy you stupid cow!' Aleksandr yelled, glaring at her through the rearview mirror of their small car. It wasn't even her fault that they had, had to come out and they were blaming her. This was certainly going to earn her more beatings. When they got to the art gallery Irina was made to come in with them as they didn't trust her alone in the car. She loved art and was looking forward to seeing the paintings but knew she wasn't going to be allowed to enjoy the experience. They went in and Irina was immediately mesmerized by the art. She gasped, looking in awe at everything. Osaka noticed her looking. She didn't say anything, just watched. She'd never seen anyone look so amazed and interested before.

'Wow' Irina whispered. Then she saw Osaka looking out of the corner of her eye. Terror filled her eyes as she backed away.

'I-I-I'm s-sorry' She uttered. Osaka ignored her and carried on. Irina followed. They stopped in another room. Aleksandr was uninterested completely by art and had gone off somewhere else. Leaving Irina alone with Osaka. There were small cards underneath the paintings to tell you all about them. Irina found an interesting looking painting and read what the card said. Osaka saw her bending over slightly from the other side of the room and wondered what she was doing. She went over.

'What are you doing?' Osaka asked, in a tone that Irina had not heard in a long time.

'I-I-I w-was reading the card' Irina said.

'Why?' Osaka asked. Irina guessed that she was only using this tone because they were in public.

'I-I-I'm sorry it won't happen again' Irina said, about to walk away. Osaka grabbed her arm.

'I asked you why' Osaka said. Irina was frightened to tell her about her fondness of art as she didn't want her to think that she was asking for something.

'I-I-I l-like art' Irina uttered. She braced herself for a slap that never came. Osaka had never really paid much attention to her daughter since the abuse had started and had never really watched her mannerisms or noticed how scared she was.

'I didn't know witches liked art' Was all she said. Hurt filled Irina's eyes. She looked down. A small tear escaped from her beautiful eyes. Osaka watched.

'I-I-I'm not a witch' Irina uttered.

'Don't lie Irina' Osaka said. They carried on. Next was a room of sculptures. Irina was completely awestruck. She followed Osaka over to one. She stared at it in unision. Osaka watched her again. Irina noticed and quickly looked down. They walked through the rest of the gallery and then met Aleksandr at the tea room. They decided to have a drink and a piece of cake. Irina sat down with them and just looked down at the table. Osaka for once in her life felt a little sorry for Irina.

'What do you want Irina?' Osaka asked. Aleksandr looked at her in shock. Irina's eyes lit up.

'A-am I a-allowed something?' Irina asked.

'No you're not! She was just joking!' Aleksandr yelled, making a few people glance in their direction. Osaka sided with her husband and didn't say anything else. Irina looked back down. After Irina had watched Osaka and Aleksandr have tea and cake they went into the gift shop. There were all sorts of art materials and pictures in there. Irina looked at them longingly. She knew she would never be allowed anything. They left and went home. Lena had finished the house. While Osaka and Aleksandr stared awestruck at the rest of their home, Lena took Irina to her bedroom. She opened the door and Irina was speechless as she saw her new room. There were new clothes in the wardrobe, a new bed with new duvet covers and pillowcases. There was new art materials in the corner. Irina gasped.

'How did you know?' She asked.

'I phoned the place where Alexai's staying and he told me all about how much you love art and cookery' Lena smiled.

'T-thank you so much' Irina gasped, she ran into Lena's arms.

'It's okay beautiful, I love you' Lena smiled.

'I love you too' Irina smiled.

'Anyway, your uncle called and I can go home so I'll see you soon' Lena smiled.

'Okay, thank you so much!' Irina cried. When Lena had gone Osaka and Aleksandr came in. Irina was so excited and was exploring her new room. She looked up and terror filled her eyes when she saw Osaka and Aleksandr.

'I-I-I'm sorry' She uttered. Aleksandr went up to Irina and slapped her hard across the face. She yelped.

'You really don't deserve this you ugly, worthless cow! You are nothing! Osaka help me get that art shit and the clothes! In fact just take everything!' Aleksandr yelled. Osaka knew how much she loved everything but took it all anyway, leaving her to cry in her room alone.


	5. The Fifteenth Year

The Fifteenth Year

Irina was now fourteen and a big change was coming. The rumour that Irina was a witch had spread past their neighbourhood now and onto the whole village. When Osaka and Aleksandr were out, no one would speak to them or even look at them. When they did they would just shout insults. When Irina walked to school she would get rocks thrown at her and she would be taunted.

'Because of you, you stupid cow, everyone thinks we are all performing witchcraft! They think we are going to curse the town so we are going to have to move!' Osaka yelled at her. It was not for Irina's sake but for their own. Irina didn't dare say a word. She didn't mind moving but she knew she would have to say goodbye to Alexai. She hated the thought of having to do that after all he'd done for her.

'Go and say goodbye to that Alexai boy now! We are leaving tomorrow!' Osaka yelled, as if she'd read Irina's mind. Irina got up and walked to Alexai's house.

'Hello Irina' Alexai smiled.

'Alexai... I-I've got something to tell you' Irina said. She explained about the situation.

'Irina, I'm going to miss you so much!' Alexai cried. He hugged her close.

'I-I'm sorry, my parents are forcing us to leave' Irina said, tears running down her face.

'Shhh, it's not your fault, I can write to you, just send me the address when you get there' Alexai said.

'But how? My parents won't let me get hold of any writing materials or paper' Irina said.

'Just write it from school' Alexai said.

'That should be okay but if I can't keep writing back, just know that I will be reading your letters and I will come back to visit when I am old enough to get away, it's only two years' Irina said. Alexai nodded.

'Try and be okay, I hope they don't hurt you too much' Alexai said.

'I'll try' Irina said.

'It just hurts me that I can't do anything to stop this' Alexai said.

'Alexai, I'll be fine, I'll come back and see you when I'm old enough' Irina smiled.

'I'm going to be so worried about you' Alexai choked, pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek as a tear ran down his face.

'Please don't be, I love you' She whispered.

'I love you too' He smiled.

'I have to go now, tell your parents thank you and sorry' Irina said, opening the door.

'Okay, goodbye Irina' Alexai smiled.

'Goodbye Alexai, thank you, what you and your family have given me is something I will always be grateful for and something I'll never be able to thank you enough for' Irina smiled. Then she went home. The next day came and they left. They were moving to an apartment a few villages away. It had two bedrooms so Irina had her own room. Although they thought she didn't deserve the luxury of having her own room where else was she going to sit all day? They would never put her in their room. Their flat only had a living room, bathroom, kitchen and two bedrooms in it which angered Aleksandr as he didn't have a study.

'All because of that stupid bitch!' He yelled, pointing at Irina. Irina went into her room and unpacked her very small amount of belongings. Then she took her usual position on her bed and stayed there. She started her new school a few days later. She was worried that the people there would be mean to her like in her old school. When she arrived she had to report to the headmaster.

'You must be Irina Spalko?' He asked.

'Yes sir' Irina uttered.

'I'm Mr. Polychenko, your headmaster but everyone here calls me Mr. P' He said.

'Nice to meet you' Irina said. She took a seat across the desk from him.

'So Irina, tell me about what interests you' He said.

'Well... I'm really interested in art and cookery but I would say that I was more interested in art now I've developed it a little more' Irina said.

'So do you do art at home?' Mr. P asked.

'No' Irina said.

'Did you do art at your old school?' He asked.

'Sometimes they let me take part but most of the time I wasn't allowed' Irina said.

'Ah yes, I am aware of your history at that school, we will try our best to make sure that the same doesn't happen here. I'm afraid we can't always ensure that the pupils will treat you kindly but the teachers we certainly can' Mr. P said.

'Thank you' Irina smiled.

'So where have you done art before?' Mr. P asked.

'Well I had a friend in my old village called Alexai and his father knew about how interested I was in it and offered to tutor me for free, that's the only place I've ever been able to freely do it' She said.

'Why can't you do it at home?' Mr. P asked.

'My parents... don't want me to' She said.

'I can tell that you're lying and also by the bruises and cuts on your arms' Mr. P said.

'I-I'm sorry' She uttered.

'No it's okay, tell me honestly, do your parents abuse you?' He asked. She nodded slowly.

'I don't want my parents to know that you know otherwise it will get worse' Irina said.

'If you want to keep it confidential then that is fine but if it starts to get life threatening then we must intervene' Mr. P said.

'Okay' Irina said.

'Now, seeing as you are not allowed to do art at home, we will see if we can get our art teacher to tutor you after schools, if you want us to that is' Mr. P said.

'I'd love to!' Irina smiled.

'Okay, here is a map of the school, just go up to the art room and ask him' Mr. P said. Irina nodded.

'Okay, bye' She said. She got up and followed the map to the art department. There was a display of art outside the room. She made a note to herself to have a look afterwards. She knocked on the door.

'What?' The teacher asked. She went in. He was marking some work.

'I-I-I-' He cut her off.

'Spit it out!' The teacher yelled, making her jump.

'I was wondering if you could tutor me after school' Irina uttered.

'Do I look like I have time to just sit around and tutor you? No! Do I actually want to tutor you? No! So just get out!' The teacher yelled at her. Terror filled her eyes and she quickly went away. He was obviously frustrated. A tear ran down her face. She was so dissappointed. She had been looking forward to it. She stopped to look at the display on the way out, hoping it might cheer her up a bit. She stood and looked in awe at the different drawings and paintings. She wanted to do some as well. She went back down to the heads office.

'Hello again' She said.

'Is he going to tutor you?' Mr.P asked.

'No, h-he told me to go away' Irina uttered.

'I'll speak to him' Mr.P said.

'Thank you' Irina said.

'Here's your timetable, there's only one room for each subject so it's all pretty easy to find' Mr.P said. Irina went to her first lesson which just happened to be art. Terror filled her eyes. She swallowed and walked back up to the art department. The class had already started.

'You're late!' The art teacher yelled.

'I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-' He cut her off.

'I don't want to listen to your stupid excuses! Just go and sit down!' He yelled. She hurriedly sat in an empty seat at the back of the room. There were only six students in the class. They were told what to do in their books and then the teacher walked around the room helping various students. His name was Mr. T, according to the students, Irina found that they called their teachers by the first letters of their surnames. Irina didn't have a book because she was new. She slowly put her hand up.

'What now?' The teacher yelled.

'Please may I have a book?' She uttered. He huffed and got one. Then he came storming over to her desk. He noticed that she cowered away from him as he went towards her. He slammed the book down on the table. She started to shake with fear, just like she did at home. The other students appeared to not be bothered by his shouting. Most of them back chatted him which is probably why he was frustrated. He thought Irina was going to be the same but she wasn't. She wrote her name on the front and got started on the work. Mr. T was walking around surveying the work and helping those who needed it. He wandered to Irina's desk. She was getting stuck into the work and seemed to be enjoying it. He looked over her shoulder.

'What the hell are you doing?' He yelled, making her jump and go wrong. She looked up at him shakily.

'I-I thought this is what we were supposed to do' She uttered. Suddenly he grabbed her book and tore the work that she'd been working very hard on out of her book and threw it at her.

'That is rubbish! How dare you!' He yelled in her face. She was so frightened, she was visibly shaking now.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry' She uttered, as a tear ran down her face.

'Detention!' He yelled. That made Irina even more frightened. If her parents found out about it they would beat her. At lunchtime she went back to the art room for her detention. She sat in her seat and looked down at the desk. Mr.T watched her. She looked so frightened and hurt. All she'd wanted was to learn and he'd scared her.

'Irina, I'll tutor you, I'm sorry' He said.


	6. The Sixteenth Year

The Sixteenth Year

Irina was now fifteen. She was still living in the flat with her parents and she was in new classes at school. Mr. T had gone back to his old tricks when tutoring her and just kept scaring her so she didn't have tutoring after all. He was sacked after he snapped at the Mr. P. Irina was hoping that her new teacher wouldn't be horrible to her. It was her first day back and she was going to her first class. She went in and they were all put into a seating plan, even though there were only seven of them. Irina was sat in between two boys. The students just ignored her most of the time, sometimes they even asked her if she was new. It made her feel pretty isolated but it was better than being hurt all the time. One of the boys who were sitting next to her, was called Vektor. Irina had liked him for almost her entire time at the school and she wanted to tell him how she felt. She was so scared though. She was very happy that she was sitting next to him. He collected rocks and today he was bringing them in to show the class.

'Okay Vektor, do you want to show everyone your rocks?' The teachers asked. He got up silently and set out everything on a table. Irina watched with interest as he did his presentation.

'If anyone would like to come and look closely you can come and have a look at the end of the lesson' He said. Then he sat down. At the end of the lesson Irina waited until everyone else had, had a look and then went and had a look herself.

'Where do you get them from?' She asked.

'Different places' He muttered.

'Where did you get this one?' She asked, picking up one.

'Does it really matter?' He asked, raising his tone a little. She quickly put the rock down and walked away. At lunchtime she was walking to the library when she came across him again. This was her chance. She stopped him.

'Excuse me, I-I was just wondering if you would like to do something sometime, I-I mean, I-I really like you and I know you don't really know me but-' He cut her off.

'What the fuck? What the hell makes you think that I would want to do something with you? Have you seen yourself recently? You're fucking ugly! Just get out of my face' He cried. She pulled away with hurt in her eyes.

'I-I'm s-sorry' She uttered, then she ran away to the library. She sat in one of the aisles and buried her face into her hands. She started to cry. He'd hurt her feelings so much. To have her parents tell her that every day was bad enough but to have someone who didn't particularly know her was much worse. She felt horrible and ugly, not that she didn't already. She managed to calm herself down after twenty minutes and sat at a table quietly and looked at a book on art. Art always made her feel better. She looked up and saw Vektor coming in. She looked down again quickly. She was hoping and praying that he hadn't come to cause any trouble. She felt someone sit next to her.

'What are you reading?' A womans voice asked.

'Oh... it's a book about art' Irina said.

'I'm your new art teacher, Mrs Phelps, I'm from England' The woman said.

'It's nice to meet you, my name is Irina' Irina said.

'What a beautiful name, it matches you, are you interested in art?' Mrs Phelps asked.

'Thank you, yes I love art' Irina said.

'Ooh... those look painful, where did you get them from?' Mrs Phelps asked, looking at Irina's arms.

'Oh... uh...' Irina trailed off.

'It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to' Mrs Phelps smiled.

'Thank you, I'd rather not if you don't mind' Irina smiled. They carried on talking until the end of lunchtime.

'You have me now, would you like to walk to the classroom with me?' Mrs Phelps asked.

'Yes please' Irina smiled. They walked to the classroom.

'Where would you like me to sit?' Irina asked.

'Well, would you mind sitting at the front?' Mrs Phelps asked.

'Of course not' Irina said, sitting down. The rest of the class came filing in, including Vektor.

'Now because there are eight of you in the class, I am going to pair you up with someone in the class and you are going to go to their house to do a project tonight' Mrs Phelps explained it all. She read out who she'd paired everyone up with and Irina was paired up with Vektor. She was frightened to death. That night she walked to Vektor's house with him. They walked in silence. He let them in and then they walked up the stairs and into his room.

'Is your Mama home?' Irina asked.

'Why's it any of your business?' He said harshly. She jumped and looked down.

'I-I'm s-sorry' She uttered. Vektor's mother came home a few minutes later. She came upstairs.

'Who's this?' She asked, pointing to Irina.

'What's your name?' Vektor asked Irina.

'Irina' She uttered.

'This is Irina' Vektor said.

'What the hell is she doing here? Did you think to ask?' His mother yelled. Irina jumped.

'Not my choice, my art teacher said we had to do an art project together' Vektor said.

'Why couldn't you go round her house?' His mother asked.

'Don't know' Vektor said. His mother walked up to Irina.

'Why couldn't he go to your house then?' She yelled at Irina. She cowered away.

'I-I-I can't tell you' Irina uttered. She felt a slap strike her across the face, splitting a bleeding cut into her cheek. She yelped loudly. She couldn't understand what she'd done wrong. Vektor was shocked.

'Mum!' He said. His mother had even shocked herself.

'I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'll go home' Irina uttered, a tear running down her face. She got up and ran all the way home.

'Where the hell have you been?' Osaka yelled as she walked through the door.

'I-I had to do an art project' Irina uttered.

'Oh really? Well you've just earned yourself another beating' Osaka yelled. She grabbed the 'beating belt' off of the hook and pinned Irina to the floor. She used it to repeatedly beat her with it, also pummeling her with her hands. Somehow she got carried away and by the end of it Irina was unconscious and there was blood everywhere. When Osaka didn't hear her yelps anymore she stopped and looked at her daughter.

'Irina?' She cried. She shook her and she didn't wake up. She had never had her not wake up before. She had knocked her unconscious many times but it only took a rough shake to wake her up. She looked at her little girl lying on the floor, her arms splayed above her head.

'Irina! My baby!' Osaka cried. She started to cry. She thought she had killed her. All of her feelings about Irina being a witch went away for that moment. This was her daughter, she knew instinctively that she wasn't a witch but for some reason had used it as an excuse to torture her. She found some enjoyment in it for some odd reason. She picked her up and held her limp body in her arms, kissing her all over her face. Suddenly Irina opened her eyes and breathed in loudly. She started coughing.

'Irina! Why the hell did you do that to me! How dare you! Go to your room!' Osaka yelled at her. She got up and crawled slowly to her room. She could barely even crawl. She was sick on the floor making Osaka even angrier. Even after she'd almost killed Irina she was hurting her feelings. That's when Irina knew that her mother had truly lost all feeling for her.


	7. The Seventeenth Year

The Seventeenth Year

Irina was now sixteen. She was finally old enough to leave. She had arranged everything with Alexai through letter writing. He had written to her every month since she moved. His recent letters over the past year had been vague but she thought that was due to him being older and having his own place. He was twenty one now and was living in a flat. Irina didn't feel that the age gap was so bad anymore. The plan to leave was: She would sneak out of the flat (which wouldn't be hard), then she would use the money that Alexai had already sent her to catch a train from the nearby train station. She would then meet Alexai at Kazan's train station and he would take her back to his flat to live with him. It was a great plan. It was time to go. She sneaked out of bed quietly, already dressed, and slowly crept across the bare floorboards. She slowly slipped some shoes on and opened her bedroom door slowly. It opened without a creak. She listened for any movement. There was none. She crept across the living room and opened the front door. She shut it and then ran. She ran down the stairs and out of the door leading out to the cold street outside of their block. She didn't own a cardigan but she was running so fast to the train station that she didn't really take much notice of the passing street. She didn't have any heavy belongings or cases with her. It was just herself she was carrying. She didn't have anything else. She managed to reach the train station.

'Would you like to buy a ticket Miss?' The ticket salesman asked her.

'Yes please, one single to Kazan please' Irina smiled.

'Late for a girl of your age' He muttered.

'I'm going home' She lied.

'Oh okay then' He said. He gave her a ticket and she got on the train. The journey wouldn't be long. Only about twenty minutes. She sat down and looked out of the window. She couldn't wait to be back in Alexai's life. She was holding a surprising secret about her best friend. She could have sworn that she had fallen in love with him. She smiled to herself and leaned her head against the window. Alexai didn't know about her secret. She was hoping to tell him in a few days. The train pulled up to her stop and she got off. She looked around and saw nobody.

'Irina! Irina!' Someone called. She recognised that voice anywhere. She turned in the direction that it came from and beamed as she lay her eyes on Alexai. They ran into each others arms.

'Irina! I missed you so much!' Alexai cried.

'I missed you too! I'm so glad I'm back Alexai! I'm not going away again! I promise!' Irina cried, a tear running down her face.

'Good! I don't think I could bear losing you again!' Alexai cried.

'What's your flat like? It's it nice? Have you been living well?' Irina asked. He laughed.

'That's the Irina I know, 21 questions!' He grinned.

'I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in so long!' Irina cried.

'Well why don't we go back to my flat now huh?' He smiled.

'Yes! Yes!' Irina cried, jumping up and down like a little girl. He linked arms with her and led her through the train station gates out into the village that she knew so well. He led her to a block of flats in the centre of the village. It was a new development.

'Oh wow!' Irina gasped.

'You like the outside? Just wait until you see the inside!' Alexai cried. He led her up to the second floor and got out a key.

'Well, this is it' He smiled, opening the door. She squealed.

'Oh my god! This is amazing! Fantastic!' Irina cried.

'I'm glad you like it' He laughed. It was amazing! All of the furniture was so luxurious and organized perfectly. There was a big window in the living room that looked out onto the whole village and mountains across Kazan. He led her into one of the bedrooms.

'This is my bedroom and this is your bedroom' He smiled, opening a door from his room into her room.

'It's like a secret passage!' She cried. She looked into her bedroom.

'It's beautiful! I really don't deserve this Alexai' Irina said.

'Yes you do, more than anyone else in the world' He smiled.

'Thank you' She smiled.

'I've got something else for you, I can't tell you this in person, I'm too scared, so I wrote it in here' He said, revealing an envelope.

'Oh, thank you' Irina smiled. She opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Irina_

_Ever since I first saw you, I've felt something unexplainable towards you and although we were both young when we met, I still felt it but didn't know what it was (oh god I'm rambling). You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the most beautiful in the universe, on the inside and the outside and I hope me feeling this towards you, does not change our friendship or break us apart because that would kill me. I have cried at night because of the abuse you have suffered. I hate to think of you getting hurt and me not being able to do anything about it. But now you are free and I can be free to a certain extent. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is I am deeply, adoringly and compassionately in love with you Irina Spalko. I want to be with you forever and I have never felt this way before. It keeps me awake at night, thinking about you. All I want is to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you morning and night. I want to keep you warm at night, dry your tears, calm your fears and protect you with my life. I love you so much, I am crying writing this now. I cannot contain it anymore and I want you to know. I hope you will understand and maybe, possibly feel the same (you probably won't). I would die for you and I will love you forever and always. _

_Alexai _

Irina took one look at him and got a pen from the bedside table in his room. He looked at her suspiciously. She wrote something down on the back of the letter and then gave it to him. He read it.

_Dear Alexai_

_I love you more than life itself._

_Irina_

A tear ran down his face as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Combing her hair with his fingers.

'I am so happy, I love you so much' He cried, kissing all over her face.

'I love you too! I was planning to tell you in a few days but I guess you beat me to it' She smiled.

'You're so beautiful, it's impossible for me not to have fallen in love with you, you're so kind and caring' He whispered.

'Same here' She smiled.

'So... I guess you won't be needing this room anymore?' He grinned, pointing to her bedroom. She smiled and shook her head.

'Nope, not at all' She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her.

'We are meant to be together' He smiled.

'We were made for each other' She smiled. He kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back. He kissed her neck. She moaned gently.

'Mmmm... that's nice' She whispered. He slowly undid the zip at the back of her dress and looked at her for confirmation.

'Do you want to?' He asked.

'Yes, I want to lose my virginity to you' She smiled.

'You're still a virgin?' He asked.

'Yes, what made you think I wasn't?' She asked.

'Your beauty and kindess made me think that' He smiled. She giggled. He slowly removed her dress, pulling it over her head. She had a bra with matching knickers on. He kissed her again while rubbing his hands up and down her back. He kissed her shoulders.

'Lie down beautiful, I'll be gentle' He whispered. She smiled at him and lay on the bed. He removed her bra, kissing her arms as he slid it down to reveal her breasts. He kissed her neck while she wrapped her arms around him and removed his shirt. He kissed her cleavage and sucked gently on a nipple as he moved down to her stomach, smelling her. She smelt so good. He kissed her stomach and then removed her knickers. She was already wet. He sucked and licked her clit gently. She gasped, opening her mouth.

'Oh! That feels so good' She cried, opening her legs to recieve more. She closed her eyes and her face was contorted with pleasure. Her moans were the best thing he'd ever heard. He seperated her folds and licked harder. This was enough to make her climax. She had never felt such pleasure, it was mindblowing! She wanted more.

'You ready?' Alexai asked, removing his trousers. She nodded.

'Absolutely' She whispered.

'Just relax, it might hurt a little bit' He said. She nodded. She was already relaxed. She felt safe around him. He slowly entered her body. She gasped a little bit with the pain of her hymen breaking. He moved in and out of her slowly. It started to feel better after a while and he pulled in and out more quickly. She started to moan.

'That feels good now' She moaned. When he hit her g-spot she was in absolute bliss. She was moaning lustfully and clawing at his back. He kissed her as they both climaxed.

'I love you' He whispered, breathlessly.

'I love you too' She whispered, also breathless. He pulled out gently and got underneath the covers with her.

'Was that nice?' He asked. She nodded.

'Yes' She smiled. Irina Spalko had lost her virginity to the most amazing man in the world.


	8. The Eighteenth Year

The Eighteenth Year

Irina was now seventeen and was lying asleep in bed next to Alexai. It was morning and Alexai had already woken up and was watching her sleeping. He loved watching her sleep. The way her lips moved gently in a contented smile as she slept, her beautiful face so serene and relaxed. He smelt her skin. He loved that smell, such a delecate smell, just like her. He kissed her eyelids and gently stroked the soft skin of her back while kissing it softly. He loved her more than any words could say. He gently played with a lock of her hair. He loved her haircut, it framed her face perfectly, the fringe enhancing the appearance of her unimaginably beautiful eyes. He kissed her nose, lips, cheeks, forehead and eyelids gently. He couldn't get enough of her.

'I love you so much, you have no idea' He whispered softly into her ear, while gently sucking on the lobe. Then he lay there with her and stroked her hair. At night if she loved being stroked from her temple down to her neck. Alexai would do it for hours on end because he loved giving her affection. He loved seeing that content smile while he held her and loved her. Her beautiful icy blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

'Were you watching me sleep again?' She said. He nodded.

'You know I was' He smiled. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

'Mmm... I love it when you watch me sleeping, I feel safe' Irina smiled.

'I would never let anything happen to you, my beautiful Irina' He smiled, kissing her. His tongue writhed with hers as he held her. He loved kissing her. He kissed her day and night and she loved it. She felt so wanted and loved. He buried his nose into her hair.

'Mmmm... you smell so nice' He smiled.

'Why thank you, you don't smell too bad yourself' She grinned. He laughed and playfully pinched her nose. She wrapped the sheet around her body and got up.

'Why are you wrapping a sheet around your body?' He asked.

'Because I don't want you to see me naked' She said.

'I've seen you naked plenty of times, we've had sex loads of times, you have an amazing body' He smiled.

'No I don't' She said, she held the sheets around her while she put a dressing gown on. He got up too.

'I'm not embarrassed to be naked in front of you, so you don't have to be' He smiled. She admired his athletic body. She walked over to him and kissed his chest, gently nibbling on the nipple.

'What do you want for breakfast?' She asked. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'You' He smiled.

'Mmm... that sounds good but I don't think I'd taste very nice' She grinned.

'Well, I don't know about that, you taste pretty good to me' He smiled, kissing her lips. He slowly untied the rope on her dressing gown and let it fall open. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her.

'You have a beautiful body, you should show it off more often' He smiled. She let him slide his hand into her dressing gown.

'But if you're not comfortable with it, then you don't have to' He smiled.

'Thank you, I love you' She said.

'I love you too' He smiled. She did her dressing gown back up and went into the kitchen.

'Let me make breakfast you beautiful woman' Alexai smiled.

'Okay, just don't set the kitchen on fire' Irina laughed. He kissed her.

'I'll try not to but you are so beautiful, I might be distracted' He smiled.

'Then I shall stay out of the kitchen' She said, tapping his rear gently. She exited the kitchen and sat on the sofa. A few minutes later Alexai came in and kissed the top of her head.

'Breakfast is ready gorgeous' He smiled.

'Mmm.. thank you baby' She smiled, kissing him gently. He got up and led her to the table. They ate together.

'I'm doing the washing up!' Irina cried, running away from Alexai.

'Oh no you're not!' He cried, chasing after her. She collapsed on the sofa and he got on top of her and tickled her. She giggled and squealed loudly.

'Alexai! Stop it' She laughed. He stopped and gently captured her lips in his. He let one of his fingers play with her hair as he massaged her lips with his.

'I love you so much' He whispered.

'I love you too' She smiled. The phone started to ring.

'I'll get it' He smiled. He got up and went over to the phone. He started talking to the person on the end of the phone and then he went quiet. Irina sat up and looked over the back of the sofa to see what was going on. Alexai had dropped the phone on the floor and was now curled up next to it crying. She rushed over to him.

'Alexai? What's wrong?' Irina asked.

'She's dead' He choked.

'Who?' She asked.

'My Mother you stupid cow!' He cried. Then he got up and went into the bedroom. He slammed the door in her face. She didn't bother trying to go in and comfort him as she knew he would only push her away. She wasn't upset at the fact that he had shouted at her because he was very upset. After an hour of him being locked in the bedroom she went in.

'Alexai my darling, are you okay?' She asked. He didn't answer her he just exited the room and picked the doorkeys up off of the table. He opened the front door and slammed it behind him. She wondered where he was going. While he was out doing whatever he was doing she decided to get dressed. She put a white tank top and jeans on and then sat down on the sofa. She waited for him to come back. Three hours later he came back.

'Where have you been?' Irina asked. Going over to him. He stunk of alchohol.

'I went to the pub' He slurred.

'I was worried about you and you're drunk aren't you?' She cried. He didn't say anything to her, just went back into the bedroom and shut the door. She decided to make his favourite kind of sandwich to maybe cheer him up a little bit. She went into the kitchen and made the sandwich and got him a glass of water. She put it on a plate and took it into their room where he was sat on the bed. It reminded her of when she was living with Osaka and Aleksandr and how she used to sit on the bed all day.

'Alexai, I've made you some lunch, it's your favourite' She smiled.

'Mmm... thank you' He muttered.

'And I've got you a glass of water to sober you up a little' She said.

'Okay' He muttered.

'Is there anything that I can do to cheer you up?' She asked, defeated.

'Yes, you can go away' He said. She swallowed and looked down.

'Okay, if that's what you want' She said. She went out into the living room and started to cry on the sofa. She felt so sorry for Alexai. She didn't like seeing him like this. She was taking nothing he said to heart because he was probably upset and angry. She went in two hours later to collect his plate and glass and he had not touched either so she decided to leave it there and just give him his tea with it. She went into the kitchen and did the washing up while cooking his favourite tea. She dished it up and went into their room to give it to him. This time he didn't even look at her.

'I've made your favourite dinner' She said. He didn't say anything.

'Please eat something Alexai, I know you're upset but please try' She said. He said nothing. She gave up and left the room. At bedtime, he had still not eaten anything so she threw it all away. They couldn't afford to waste food but where else was she going to put it? She went into the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas. To her surprise Alexai did the same and then they both got into bed. Usually Alexai would cuddle her and stroke her to sleep but this time he just turned off the light and let her get to sleep on her own devices. She shuffled over to him and rested her head on his chest, hoping to comfort him.

'I love you so much Alexai, I love you more than anything in the world and I hope that you know I am here whenever you need me, please let me in' She whispered.

'Irina, I think it's best if we just end this relationship' He said.

'What? You don't mean that Alexai, you're just upset because your Mama has died' Irina said.

'I do mean it, I'm never ever going to get over this and it's not fair to you, you should live your life' He said.

'Alexai, I love you, I want to stay with you' She said.

'No Irina, you must go, if you love me you will leave and never come back' He said. A tear ran down her face.

'Don't you love me anymore?' She choked.

'I don't know Irina, I don't think I do' He said.

'But earlier today, you told me you love me' She choked.

'That was before my mother died, to be honest, I can't even bear to look at you' He said.

'I-I just don't understand how this could happen so quickly, we've known each other for such a long time a-' He cut her off.

'Irina! For fuck sake just leave!' He yelled, pushing her away.

'What now?' She asked.

'Yes! Just get out!' He yelled. She quickly got up and put some clothes on. She packed her belongings and left without a word. She didn't want it to hurt anymore than it already did. She didn't have anywhere to go. She just stood there in the street with her plastic bag of clothes. She was crying hysterically. She loved him so much. She could sense that he was telling the truth and it wasn't the upset and the drink talking. She walked to a nearby hostel and spent the night there. The night on her own without anyone had given her a sense of independance and she knew that it was time to start her quest to find the truth about her physic powers and her existance. She knew it would give her time to recuperate after what had happened with Alexai. Come to think of it, she needed some time alone. She had some money saved up in a secret bank account that her Aunt Lena had made her. She decided to take some of it out so that she could travel. She was going to go to places that accepted her abilities and saw them as a gift, not a curse. People who treated her like a normal person. Her first stop was going to be Tibet. She had done some earlier research during her school years about people who could teach her skills, teach her how to understand herself and people who could teach her how to improve her phsycic powers. It wasn't just about her powers. She wanted to try new things, learn new skills and understand herself and her purpose in the world. She caught a train to the airport in Kiev and boarded the next flight to Tibet. When she arrived it was the afternoon so she decided to do a bit of site-seeing. She went to a museum in the centre of Lhasa. She loved learning about different places and the history of them. She looked into one cabinet and saw an interesting looking object. She turned around and saw a guide standing by the door watching her.

'Excuse me, what is this?' Irina asked, hoping that he would understand Russian.

'Ah, this, is a weapon that is used during...' He explained what it was.

'That sounds interesting, I've never seen anything like it before' She said.

'Yes, it's an unusual object' He said.

'By the way, may I ask where you learnt Russian? I'm very impressed by how well you know the language' Irina said.

'My mother was Russian so she taught us both Tibetan and Russian' He said.

'Oh wow, I only know Russian, I wish I knew more languages' She said.

'Oh, I have a friend called Xing and he teaches languages, he knows most of them, maybe he could teach you, if you would like?' He asked. Irina's eyes lit up.

'Yes please! I would love that!' She smiled.

'Okay, I'll give you his address' He smiled.

'Okay, thank you' Irina smiled.

'I'm afraid he's visiting family in China for a month as it's christmas so how long are you here for?' The guide asked.

'Oh, I can stay here as long as I want' Irina smiled.

'Okay, so you'll wait for him?' He asked.

'Yes, may I ask your name?' She asked.

'It's Linum' He said.

'Nice to meet you Linum, my name is Irina' Irina smiled.

'What a pretty name, I hope you will enjoy your time here' He said.

'Thank you, I'm sure I will, do you know of any good hotels around here?' She asked.

'Yes, there is a cheap one just down the road from here, it's very nice' He said.

'Okay, thank you for your help' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome, it was nice meeting you' Linum said. Then she left the museum with her new knowledge and a new start.


	9. The Nineteenth Year

The Nineteenth Year

Irina was turning eighteen that year. She had been in Tibet for a month waiting for her new coach to come back from China. In the meantime she had been staying at a hotel. She had used the same hotel and they didn't seem to mind as she paid the money well. She had spent christmas on her own as usual. She couldn't remember the last time she had a christmas gift or even a good christmas. She had probably had loads when she was little but she couldn't remember much before the abuse. All she knew was her mother used to love her. After a month Irina decided to go and check out the address that Linum had given her. She managed to find it quite easily with a map she borrowed from a tourist information desk. She knocked on the door and was surprised when an English man opened it.

'Hello are you Xing?' Irina asked.

'Ah yes, you must be Irina, Linum told me about you' Xing said. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm so grateful for the help that you are going to give me Xing' Irina smiled, shaking his hand.

'It's nice to meet you too, please come in' He smiled, gazing at her beauty. He didn't look much older than her. He was at least in his early twenties.

'Thank you' She smiled. He led her into a study.

'This is where I teach, please make yourself comfortable' He said.

'This is a lovely room' Irina said, looking around in awe.

'Oh you like it? I think it's rather dark' He smiled, pouring some wine into two glasses and placing one in front of her.

'Oh really? Is this mine?' She asked, pointing to the glass of wine.

'Of course, do you like wine?' He asked.

'I don't know I've never tried it' She smiled. She took a sip. He watched her. He loved the way her beautiful eyes moved and how her hair fell in her face when she looked down.

'Is that nice?' He asked. She nodded.

'Mmm... very nice' She smiled. She had never tasted a drink so good before.

'So what language would you like to learn first?' Xing asked. Why he had a chinese name when he was English was beyond her but she liked the name.

'Well I would like to learn English first if you don't mind' She smiled.

'Okay, then the rest will follow' He smiled. He was very handsome and kind to her. She liked his warm smile. He sent an hour teaching her and then they had a break.

'So are you enjoying this so far?' He asked.

'Yes, I like learning very much' She smiled.

'That's good, did you learn any other languages at school?' He asked.

'No, we didn't do languages' Irina said.

'That's a shame because I think that languages are so important in every day life. You use languages to communicate every day so without them you don't do very well in life' Xing said.

'I agree there, my schools weren't very good' She said.

'It sounds like it' He laughed. She took another sip of her wine. He was looking forward to spending time with her.

'Sometimes as part of my teaching, I take my students out for lunch to have different dishes from whatever language I am teaching them. So I will probably take you out for something English and carry on from there' He smiled.

'Oh wow! That sounds great!' She grinned. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she was excited.

'Good, good, so where are you staying at the moment?' He asked.

'The hotel just across from the cafe' Irina smiled.

'How long have you been here?' He asked.

'A month now' She said.

'That's a long time to stay at a hotel, is it comfortable?' He asked

'It's okay' She smiled.

'Okay? You don't seem so sure' He said.

'The beds a little hard but that's okay' She said.

'If you would like a more comfortable bed I have a spare room with a nice one in it upstairs' He smiled.

'Oh really? How much would I have to pay?' She asked.

'Nothing at all' He said.

'Really? But you're already giving me free coaching, I couldn't take a free room as well' She said.

'Of course you could, I would like you to' He smiled.

'Okay then, can I go and fetch my belongings now and checkout?' She asked. He nodded.

'Of course' He smiled. She didn't know him very well but he seemed like a very nice guy and she could sense that he didn't have any darkness inside of him. She fetched her belongings, checked out and went back to Xing's house.

'Is that all you have?' He asked, looking at her carrier bag. She nodded.

'Yes' She smiled. He took her upstairs to the spare room.

'This is it' He smiled.

'Oh wow! This is amazing! It's even better than my old room!' She gasped.

'I'm glad you like it' He smiled. She quickly unpacked and then he took her back downstairs to finish the lesson. When they'd finished they sat in the living room together.

'So where are you living?' He asked.

'Nowhere, I used to live at a flat with my boyfriend Alexai, but he kicked me out' She said.

'Why? If you don't mind me asking' Xing said.

'He fell out of love with me after his mother died' Irina said.

'How could he fall out of love with you? You're so beautiful and sweet' Xing smiled. She looked down.

'Thank you... and you are very handsome' She smiled shyly. She started to blush.

'Well, I try. Why are you so shy? Surely people tell you how lovely you are all the time!' Xing smiled.

'No... not really' She said.

'I can't think why. Listen, why don't I take you out for some dinner tonight?' He asked.

'Yes please! If you don't mind' She smiled.

'Of course I don't mind, I would be honoured' He said. They went to get ready and then walked to the restaurant.

'So which is the English food on this menu?' She asked.

'Well all they have that's English for the main is fish and chips' He said.

'Oh okay, I'll have that then, if you don't mind' She smiled.

'Okay, have you ever tried it before?' He asked.

'No, I think I've had fish before thought' She smiled.

'I think you'll like it' He smiled. He ordered some Tibetan food. The waiter brought their dinner and they started to eat.

'Ooh, that looks nice' She smiled, looking at what he had ordered.

'Would you like to try some?' He asked.

'Yes please, if you don't mind' Irina smiled. She was so cautious all the time and he couldn't understand why.

'I don't mind Irina' He smiled. He got some onto his fork and spooned it into her mouth. She nodded.

'Mmmm... that is nice' She smiled.

'It is' He said.

'Would you like a bit of mine?' She asked.

'Oh that's okay, I've tried it loads of time. Thank you though' He smiled.

'Oh okay' She smiled. They finished dinner and went home.

'Thank you for such a lovely meal' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome' He smiled. It was late so they decided to go to bed. Irina got into her pyjamas and slipped into the cosy bed. She pulled the covers up just above her breasts, turned over and let one arm slide over the covers. She curled up into her usual position and snuggled into her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_Irina was fourteen again. It was Osaka's birthday and Irina had decided to do something special for her. Hopefully to make them on better terms. She had gotten up early on the Saturday morning so as to have time to make a card and then cook breakfast for Osaka and Aleksandr. She wouldn't cook herself any, that would be selfish she thought. She cooked breakfast, made some tea and put it all on a tray with the card. She knocked on her mothers bedroom door. _

_'What the fuck do you want bitch?!' Osaka yelled from behind the door. _

_'I-I've made you some breakfast and a card for your birthday' Irina stuttered. She heard Osaka get up and storm over to the door. She opened it angrily and immediately grabbed the tray from Irina's hands, causing some of the tea to spill on her. She yelped as it burnt her hands._

_'How dare you! It's my birthday and you decide to do this? You've used all of the breakfast food and made me the shittest breakfast in the entire fucking world! You are fucking useless!' Osaka yelled._

_'I-I-I'm sorry' Irina uttered. Osaka belted her across the face. She yelped. _

_'Clean this up right now! And then get out of sight and don't let me see you for the rest of the day you horrible ugly cow!' Osaka screamed in her face. Irina nodded quickly and started to mop the spilt tea up. Then she went into her room. Not long after she heard loud footsteps advancing towards her bedroom door. They weren't Osaka's footsteps, they were Aleksandr's. The door opened and she quickly got up and backed away towards the corner of her bedroom. He took off his belt and lifted his arm to strike her._

_'Please! Please! Please don't hurt me Daddy! Please!' She pleaded. Then his arm came down. _

Irina woke up to Xing shaking her.

'Irina! Shh, shh, it's okay! It's just a dream!' Xing was whispering to her. But it wasn't a dream. She was reliving her past. She looked up at him. She was sweating and breathing fast.

'What were you dreaming about?' He asked.

'Oh, it doesn't matter it happened a long time ago now' Irina whispered, breathless.

'Shh, calm down, it's okay, your Daddy will never hurt you again, he can't get to you here' Xing whispered soothingly, gently peeling her hair from her sweaty face.

'I'm sorry I woke you' She whispered.

'It's okay, do you need some help getting back to sleep?' He asked. Irina thought about it. It would be nice to have some company seeing as she had slept alone for over a month now.

'Yes please, if you don't mind' Irina whispered.

'Of course I don't mind, do you mind?' He smiled warmly.

'No, not at all' She smiled. He shuffled up next to her.

'May I?' He asked, holding out his arms. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. He started to gently stroke her face and neck. She smiled gently.

'Mmm.. that's nice' She whispered, closing her eyes. She fell asleep again. He watched her.

'God... you are so beautiful, too beautiful to be true' He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake. He kissed her eyelids gently.

'You are so, so beautiful' He whispered. A few months later it was Irina's eighteenth birthday. She had already learnt English, Spanish, German, Chinese (Cantonese and Mandarin) , Japanese, French and Swedish. Xing was surprised by how quickly she learnt. She could memorise things so easily that it didn't take long to teach her anything. She was planning to leave that evening. She was going to leave in the morning but Xing insisted that she stay for her birthday. She woke up to five parcels on the kitchen table.

'Happy Birthday Irina' Xing grinned.

'Thank you!' She smiled. She sat down at the table where a breakfast was made for her. When she'd eaten he handed her a gift.

'Is this for me?' She asked.

'Of course! They're all for you! Who elses birthday is it?' He laughed. She gasped.

'Thank you so much! You shouldn't have spent so much on me!' She said.

'You deserve my money more than anyone else in the world' He smiled.

'Can I open it?' She asked.

'Yes!' He grinned. She shook it a little and placed it next to her ear. She slowly untied the ribbon around it and peeled the paper off. She revealed a small black box. She opened it. It was a small necklace with 'I' on it. She gasped.

'Xing! This is beautiful!' She cried.

'I thought it would be nice to give you a little something to make you think of me' He smiled. She got up and hugged him.

'Thank you' She smiled. She opened the rest of the parcels. They were; a bottle of perfume, a black dress, a new coat for travelling in cold places and a bath set.

'Thank you so much, I really don't deserve this' She smiled.

'Of course you do, you have put up with so much in your life, you should feel better about yourself' Xing smiled.

'Thank you' She smiled. That evening Irina packed her bags and got ready to leave. She stood in the doorway of the house to say goodbye.

'So where are you going?' He asked.

'Nepal' She smiled.

'Wow! That sounds cool' He smiled.

'Are you okay? You seem kinda upset' Irina said.

'I'm just gonna miss you, that's all' He smiled. She smiled as a tear ran down her face. Someone was going to miss her.

'I'm going to miss you too. You have been so kind and I am so grateful for everything. You've given me everything I could ever dream of. Thank you so much' She smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her surprised.

'I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me' Irina stuttered, running her fingers through her hair embarrassed. He smiled.

'It's okay, you're welcome. Can I ask you something Irina?' He asked.

'Of course, anything' She smiled.

'Kiss me?' He asked. She looked into his eyes and leaned in. She captured his lips in hers and gave him a long and deep kiss. He felt himself wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

'You are so beautiful' He whispered.

'Thank you' She smiled.

'Be safe, I'm going to miss you' He smiled.

'I will' She smiled.

'Which one?' He asked.

'Both of them' She grinned. He laughed.

'Goodbye Irina' He grinned.

'Goodbye Xing' She smiled, blowing him a kiss. And off she went to pursue her next adventure.

To be continued...


End file.
